


An Apology

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Viktor looks delectable on his knees on the sofa. Good enough to taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THAT TITLE IS NOT JUST REFERRING TO THE STORY BUT FROM MYSELF OH LORD SAVE ME FROM THE DIRT I WRITE
> 
> ok ok ok ok ok ok ok
> 
> This is the RIMMING day of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge OHHH BOOOOY  
> I even watched PORN for reference that's how much I love you guys and live to satisfy you
> 
> Once again, thank you for your wonderful feedback on my other stuff, and go follow me on tumblr if you're not already <3 http://katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com

Yuuri sank down into the warm water with a sigh. He was glad to have the heat of a bath after bracing the frigid temperatures outside, not to mention the wonders it was doing for his aching muscles after a day on the rink.  
He lay his head back in the claw foot tub, and looked at the wall, counting the pretty green and white tiles. He had grown up in a traditional ryokan with an onsen and had been bathing with other people his whole life, but this was something he far preferred. Yuuri liked to take baths now because they allowed him to think, to relax, to soothe his muscles and ease his anxiety. And he got to enjoy them alone... well, mostly.

There was movement at the door, and as Yuuri turned to look a fluffy head poked round and a curious Makkachin padded in.

"Hello, you." Yuuri greeted him.

Makka made his way over to Yuuri, allowing him to scratch under his chin, then curled himself up beside the tub, falling asleep on the bath mat. Yuuri thought that couldn't have been comfortable, but he knew it was for his company more than anything. He sank his head back and enjoyed the stillness of the moment.

About 20 minutes later, Yuuri was still enjoying his bath when he heard keys rattling in the door. He smiled, looking forward to seeing his husband for the first time that day. Viktor had been shooting photos and doing an interview for a magazine and had left early, letting Yuuri lie in a little before he would have to get up to go to the rink.  
Makka heard the keys too, and awoke, bounding out the door.

" _Helloooo_ my little Makkachin! Are you happy to see Daddy?!" He could hear Viktor saying from the next room, and he could tell from the tone of his voice he had a beaming smile on his face.

After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom, and then Viktor entered.

"Hello stranger" Yuuri said with a grin.

"Perrrrfect!" Viktor said, taking his shirt off.

"No, this is mine!" Yuuri said.

He was almost ready to get out, and he knew that wasn't gonna happen with a tired Russian man sat opposite him in the water demanding attention. But Viktor was ignoring him, peeling off his trousers and underwear as one now, and getting in the other end while Yuuri frowned.  
That was one thing about the onsen, he supposed. At least it could fit more than one grown man in it at a time; something which this tub struggled to do. Yuuri manoeuvred into a sitting position instead of lying down. He was mildly annoyed at the intrusion, but nevertheless he allowed his partner to get in with him, and he washed his hair as Viktor told him all about his day.

 

* * *

 

A little while later, the couple were freshly changed and sinking into the sofa, ready to catch up on some TV. Yuuri's hair was longer than ever as looking adorably tousled (especially just dried), and Viktor had made a habit of rubbing his face in it as he cradled him on the couch.

"Viktor, stop!" Yuuri whined, shoving him away.

Viktor gave a small sigh but did as asked, propping his head up with one hand while his elbow rested on the arm of the chair.   
They watched the TV in silence, tension in the air from Yuuri's dismissiveness of Viktor's affectionate action.  
It wasn’t a particularly interesting programme, and after about 20 minutes Yuuri got up to go and make some tea, shrugging Viktor off.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked as he made his way to the kitchen behind them.

“Net.” Replied Viktor, shortly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, unseen due to Viktor’s back being the only thing he could see on the sofa. Viktor was a lot more prone to showing his affection physically with Yuuri than he was himself. It wasn’t that he minded it, or that he didn’t like being with him (the opposite was true), but more that sometimes he got overwhelmed by constant attention and needed to be left alone a little. This was one of those days. But Yuuri also understood that Viktor found it difficult not to take these moods a little personally, and Yuuri thought he should have been taking more care over how Viktor was feeling.  
The water had started to boil, but he abandoned the endeavour, more keen on repairing things with his husband. He needed to apologise for being grumpy.

Due to the bubbling of the kettle, Viktor didn’t hear Yuuri approach. He slipped his arms over Viktor’s shoulders and around his chest, pressing his head to his shoulder. Viktor jumped a little, then tried to maintain his stoic facade.

“What do you want, Yuuri?” He asked sternly.

“I want a cuddle.”

“Why?”

Yuuri leaned his lips close into Viktor’s ear and whispered, “because I love you.”

He heard Viktor swallow, but all he said was “hmm.”

Yuuri ran his hands down Viktor’s chest, surprised to briefly feel that his nippled were pert under his shirt. He started to kiss his neck.

“This is _not_ a cuddle”, his husband said.

“Well you don’t seem to want one of those.”

Yuuri nibbled on Viktor’s earlobe and felt his breath hitch. All the time, Yuuri kept his eyes on Viktor’s groin. He wanted to see it. He wanted to watch his partner harden in front of him, his body betraying the act he was currently putting on for attention.  
He wasn’t disappointed.

Yuuri moaned, very lightly, in Viktor’s ear… and there it was. Yuuri smiled, then his hand travelled Viktor’s chest, his stomach, and grabbed hold of his length through fabric.

“Why is it that you don’t want to be touched, but you think it’s okay to touch me, Yuuri?”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to?”

“No.”

“Good.”

But despite saying so, Yuuri pulled his hand away to stroke up Viktor’s chest more. As soon as he did however, firm fingers locked around his wrist, thrusting his hand back down. “Oh?” Yuuri said, intrigued. Viktor was trying to pretend he didn't care, that his actions with Yuuri could go either way, and yet he just couldn't resist it when Yuuri had his hands around him.

He moved around the sofa now, and wasted no time, kneeling in front of Viktor and wrapping his fingers around his hardness. Viktor’s face was no longer painted with frustration. Now, as Yuuri looked up at his husband, his eyes were wide-blown, his mouth open in anticipation.  
Yuuri didn’t keep him waiting long, pulling down his bottoms with ease. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Yuuri raised a brow.  
Viktor opened his mouth, about to form an excuse, but before he could, Yuuri wrapped his lips around Viktor’s cock.

It had been a delight to both of them to discover how good Yuuri was at giving head. His lips were plump, and it would be specious of Viktor not to admit that he had thought about his dick being in Yuuri Katsuki’s mouth long before it ever was. His husband worked differently to him, though; he was impatient, hungry, fast… and he liked to bring Viktor as close to the edge as he possibly could as quickly as he possibly could.  
Tonight was no different. Yuuri had barely had his warm mouth on Viktor a minute before Viktor was gasping, begging him to stop, it was too soon.

“But I want to taste you”, Yuuri said, looking up with those adorable mahogany eyes, almost pleadingly.

“Haven’t you tasted enough already?”

“No.”

Yuuri pulled the bottoms that were pooled at Viktor’s feet off of them, and tossed them to the side. Then, he slid himself up Viktor’s body, letting his hands wander, before kissing him deep. Viktor’s left hand travelled to the back of Yuri’s head, while his right now began to palm his husband’s hardness through his own trousers.

“On your knees”, Yuuri commanded, pulling away with part of Viktor’s lip still between his teeth.

Viktor assented, and as he positioned himself on his knees, lengthways across the sofa, Yuuri marvelled at him. He was so gorgeous. Once upon a time Viktor Nikiforov seemed like a distant dream to even compete against, and now he was married to him. He had learned most everything you could about a person, and as one never notes with someone they are obsessed with, that he could be annoying as shit. But he loved him, with all of his heart, he loved Viktor, and couldn’t imagine being without him.

That, of course, and that he was _hot_ as fuck.  
He was muscular, strong, sexy, had amazing hair. He was an _amazing_ fuck, could suck dick like a pro (even better than Christophe Giacometti, Yuuri knew from experience), was a great kisser, and had a sizeable cock. Everything about him was insatiable and made Yuuri a better version of himself. Gone was the Yuuri who was too embarrassed to be seen by Viktor, who hid under bed covers, who didn’t want to see when they were intimate… and here was the Yuuri who would tell Viktor _exactly_ what he wanted, who would aim to surprise him, who would drive him wild.

He wished he could stand and stare at how delectable Viktor looked on his knees on their couch forever, but he also knew that his - and Viktor’s - body had other ideas.

When Yuuri made contact, Viktor’s eyes flew open and he moaned, a little too loudly for their echoey apartment. Yuuri knew that Viktor had been anticipating his husband’s touch, probably that of his fingers or his dick, but instead Yuuri had delved face-first into Viktor’s gorgeous ass, and was currently flicking his tongue up and down on his hole.  
Viktor had clenched in surprise at first, and then loosened, and Yuuri was intent to mop up every last semblance of Viktor’s taste. He wanted all of him. He wanted to explore every single part of his body, and the pale skin between his cheeks, so close to where he usually had his mouth, was somewhere he was desperate to discover.  
His tongue changed movements every so often, going between light flicks with the very tip of his tongue, to long deep licks across Viktor’s entrance, and his husband moaned loudly with every single one. Yuuri wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Viktor liked having his ass eaten. He could be so goddamn naughty. And one thing that he always did, that Yuuri hated, was underestimate him. And Yuuri was determined to prove to Viktor that he could tear him apart in ways Viktor had never even thought of his coy husband attempting.

Truth be told, a long time ago the thought of doing this, or even having this done to him, would have _terrified_ Yuuri. But now, his face pressed against Viktor, his hands grabbing the muscular cheeks of his ass, he wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner.  
It was a little unfair however, he thought, that Viktor was gorgeous even from this angle. His skin was pale and smooth, his hole a light shade of pink, similar to that of his balls. Yuuri wondered what he looked like here, and decided it could be nowhere near as gorgeous as Viktor. He was much hairier, for one, and if the dark, dark brown of his genitals were anything to go by, then his ass couldn’t be far off. Not that Viktor had ever seemed to have minded _that_.

He tasted good, too. So much better than Yuuri had anticipated, though their earlier bath probably helped that.  
Viktor was widened with arousal now, and Yuuri allowed his tongue to dip in to his hole every so often, savouring the sensation of Viktor suddenly puckering around his tongue. Yuuri drew one hand round and began to lightly touch his husband’s balls.

“Oh, _God,_ Yuuri!”

Viktor was moaning, and Yuuri caught his hand moving between his legs. He looked down to see Viktor’s hand, palm up and flat below him. Yuuri spat into it. Viktor moved it round and began to stroke his cock as Yuuri continued to lick him.

“ _Fuck,_ Yuuri” he was moaning, muffled by his face now pressed into the sofa cushion.

Viktor was pumping his hand faster now, and Yuri changed his flow to keep pace, going back to short, sharp flicks of his tongue.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God”

Yuuri smiled even through his movements. He was actually going to come. He flattened down, drawing a long wide lick from Viktor’s balls to his anus.

“Yuuri… _ugh, Yuuri…”_

Yuuri loved it when he called his name. He wanted him to come. He wanted to hear him scream it.

Viktor’s hand was frantic now, desperate for the edge, desperate for release.

Yuuri sucked his balls, and then, just as he heard his partner’s breath hitch, he rose and plunged his tongue as deep as he could into Viktor’s asshole. Viktor came hard, screaming his name into the cushions as come painted the blue fabric with flecks of white.  
Yuuri licked softly right up until Viktor’s hand stilled, and dropped. He pulled away. Viktor’s legs were trembling, and he looked like he might fall over.

Not wanting his husband to pass out just from this, Yuuri helped roll him to sit on the sofa, panting, and sweat soaking through his shirt.  
He leaned over and kissed Viktor deeply and passionately. Viktor may be spent, but Yuuri had only just begun.

“I’ll let you get your breath back, Vitya. I’m going to need that mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> please pray for my sins


End file.
